shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Moraghan
Mark Stephen Moraghan (born in Toxteth, Liverpool, England on 27 January 1963) is a British actor and singer. He was the final narrator for Shopkins in the UK and the US, having the role from the seventeenth to twenty-first seasons (replacing Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon, respectively). He also re-narrated the thirteenth season episode Snow Tracks specially for the DVD Santa's Little Shopkin in the US, as well as re-narrating shortened versions of the fourteenth season episodes, Foxy and Peppe and Cheeky's Crazy Day and the fifteenth season episodes, Up, Up and Away! and Apple's New Friends for the PBS Kids website. Moraghan also provides the voice-over for the Read and Play! app as well as some others. When the role of the narrator was scrapped after the twenty-first season, it was announced that Moraghan would continue working on the series, narrating tie-in content and voicing characters in the new Shopkins show, “Big World! Big Adventures!”, starting with Dexter. He will also replace the late Ben Forster with Storytime Segments, playing Mr. Evans. He has appeared in many British drama series including "Peak Practice" and Heartbeat, and two roles in Emmerdale. He is most famous for his roles as Greg Shadwick in Brookside, Ray Wyatt in Dream Team, Owen Davies in Holby City and Barry, one of the original Scousers, in Harry Enfield and Chums. Voices UK/US *Dexter Online videos *An Australian Football Player (Cheeky's Aussie Football Adventure) *Peppa-Mint (A Friendly Farewell) Filmography Film * Judge Dredd (1995) * Shopkins: King of the Railway (2013) * Allies (2014) * Shopkins: Tale of the Brave (2014) * Shopkins: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Shopkins: Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Amar Akbar & Tony (2015) * Shopkins: The Great Race (2016) * Shopkins: Wild (2017) * Zero Days Clean (2017) TV * Bread (1987) * Help! (1988) * Emmerdale (1988-2017) * Shoot to Kill (1990) * Screenplay (1990) * Medics (1990) * Waterfront Beat (1990-1991) * Screen Two (1991) * Boon (1991) * The Chief (1995) * London's Burning (1995) * The Vet (1996) * Sharman (1996) * Peak Practice (1996-1997) * Harry Enfield and Chums (1994-1997) * Casualty (1997) * Real Women (1998) * Brookside (1989-1999) * Always and Everyone (2000) * Close & True (2000) * Dream Team (1991-2001) * Casualty@Holby City (2005) * Holby City (2001-2005) * Where the Heart Is (2006) * Stepdad (2008) * The Bill (2008) * Heartbeat (1993-2008) * Doctors (2010-2012) * Rocket's Island (2012) * Shopkins (2013-present) * Coronation Street (2015) Trivia *He was interviewed for his role as the narrator on BBC Radio Merseyside in May 2013 at which time he said that he had recorded about one hundred episodes at the time and he stated his opinion on the series. *He started working on Shopkins around June 2012. *On 19 July 2013, he attended at Drayton Manor's Shopkins Land as a V.I.P guest for the grand opening of Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour. *Mark and his family attended the Blue Carpet premiere events including King of the Railway on 18 August 2013, Tale of the Brave on 10th August 2014, Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure on 12 July 2015 and The Great Race on 22 May 2016. *He and Michael Angelis both appeared on the same episode of "Harry Enfield and Chums." *He, Ted Robbins, Andrew Sachs and Robert Wilfort starred in "Holby City." *He was the third British narrator to have his narrations exported to North America, the first two being Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. *According to a Twitter conversation, Mark's favourite character is Apple Blossom. He also said in an interview with the Shopville Island Fansite that he also liked Cranky. *Despite having left as narrator of the television series, he still narrates online content and voices Dexter in the twenty-second season. This makes him the second narrator, after Michael Brandon, to voice a character in the English dubs of the CGI Series, as well as the first to do so in the UK dub and the first to not voice any characters while having narrated the series. *He was the fourth narrator to re-narrate episodes in seasons prior to his debut season, the first three being George Carlin, Håkan Mohede and Michael Brandon. Category:Voice actors